


Unyeilding

by Cheshire_Rabbit



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, Heavensward - Fandom, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Attempt at Smut (chapter 8 (maybes 9 too) lol), What am I doing?, help me i'm dying, love triangle?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Rabbit/pseuds/Cheshire_Rabbit
Summary: This is my first ever piece of writing (and fanfic) so I ask that you be gentle ^.^ I noticed there isn't a lot in the way of fanfic for Estinien and the Warrior of Light (female) and a friend of mine really likes the pairing so I wrote one. The story starts a week or so before Estinien and the Warrior of Light go into the Aery. I dont know how many chapters there are going to be (depending on whether people like it) but I'm hoping to take it up to the events of the Dragonsong war so please be warned there may be spoilers!I did use my character but she isn't mentioned by name so you can easily insert your own, I tried to keep describing her to a minimum. Also in terms of smut... there may be some but again I've never written it before so it'll come later if I do decide to write it.The chapters will alternate between Estiniens POV and the Warrior of Lights POV so there may be slight overlapping.So I hope you enjoy it and I hope I got Estiniens character right. Let me know if you like it (apologies over grammar and spelling I'm not very good).





	1. Inner Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Estinien's point of view- The group return to Ishgard temporarily to report to the Lord Commander, afterwards Estinien escapes to the roof tops of Ishgard. His thoughts turn to the Warrior of Light, he tries to rid himself of them but is interrupted when he spots her from afar...

The Warrior of Light... the slayer of Primals, light of the realm and bane of the darkness... and the most petite unassuming woman Estinien had ever laid eyes upon. When he had heard of her prowess in battle he'd assumed she would tower over everyone and be a great hulk of a woman. Yet here she was, a small miqo'te woman, with short green hair that just barely brushed against her shoulders and piercing purple eyes. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat perturbed by her when she looked at him. For despite her short stature, she did not lack in presence. Even if she were merely stood in a room, one wouldn't need to look around to know she was there. You could practically feel power radiating off her, power that called for respect.

After Master Alphinaud had finished briefing the Lord Commander on recent events the three of them were dismissed until further notice. As per usual the warrior wandered off somewhere. It seemed as though she liked her own company. Something Estinien understood very well. With her stoic demeanour, not many knew much (if anything) of their champion. Despite this, she had begun to consume his thoughts. He had an inkling as to why of course, but he dared not pursue it any further.

He stepped out onto streets, but as was the norm, the dragoon found it much too busy for his liking. So walking down a small alley he jumped up and made his way to the top of one of Ishgards many archaic buildings. With the cold air biting at his skin, he let out a long sigh.

Relief at last.

The sounds of the city were drowned out by the wind and a rare moment of peace washed over him. But as per usual, his thoughts began to wander... Tutting in annoyance he began hopping from roof top to roof top in the hopes of clearing his mind, "Seven hells..." he muttered. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

Just as the thought had scarcely crossed his mind, he caught a glimpse of her. His hearts bane.

She was shopping in the Jewelled Crozier, carrying bulging leather satchels as she eyed the other stalls with curiosity. What on earth was she doing? A sigh escaped his lips when he realised he was watching her. Despite his annoyance, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. That is until a gang of giggling girls seemed to consume her. Disappointed at the loss of such a lovely view, his eyes began wondering desperately to find her again. "Tch... damn girls," he muttered as he squinted his eyes, carefully surveying the area.

When his eyes found her again, a smirk had formed upon his lips. He was amazed to find she had changed her gear. No wonder the woman is difficult to keep track of.

No longer wearing her monks garb, she was now wandering around wearing a dress! Of the Riviera style he noted, not one suited to Ishgards icy streets and bitter winds. However, one would not think it to be so cold outside had they seen her casually strolling down the street. Didn't anything bother this woman? He smirked to himself. He then recalled that no matter the locale they were in, the warrior was almost never wearing anything that could be considered warm. Her being a monk, he had supposed that such clothing would only restrict movement. But a dress? An unexpected surprise... and a pleasant one at that. 

It was obvious however that others appeared to have found it more than just a bit odd. A young miqo'te woman walking around in a thin dress with dozens of bulging satchels... it was odd. But it was something he found strangely endearing about her. She looked oblivious to what people were obviously thinking about her. He supposed that the realms protector had more important things on her mind than the opinions of Ishgards socialites. He smiled at the thought. Gods she made his heart thump.

After she had finished browsing, the warrior handed what he assumed to be her gear over to a mender to be fixed, finding herself a seat while she waited. Idly looking out at the surrounding street she seemed serene.

"Twelve above she looks good in a dress," he mused, "beautiful even." The bodice of the dress wrapped around her curves and pushed up her bosom. Her her exposed shoulders were soft yet toned and gently sculpted. A result from countless battles no doubt. As the wind blew, her hair swished to the side revealing the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and began to play with it, wrapping it around her fingers. She seemed as though she was enjoying the cold breeze. 

He was certainly enjoying the view...

It was then that he realised, he wasn't observing her, he was practically ogling her. Heat rose to Estiniens cheeks at the thought, his breath catching in his throat. He had never paid much attention to her in quite such a manner before, he hadn't the time. Although thinking back, even her normal attire had caught his eye somewhat, a flat cap, a Manderville suit top, tight fitting trousers and thigh high boots... not the usual dress a monk was known for wearing... and a very form fitting one indeed. As soon as the thought had barely crossed his mind, she had changed into said garb.

"What is she up to now?"

She bowed slightly to the mender, humble as always, picked up her bags and went on her way. Still recovering from the indescribable heat that had stirred in him, Estinien took a breath of ice cold air to try and calm himself and began to follow her. She went down a level to the aetheryte plaza, and then down again. The Brume? No wonder she had armed herself to the teeth. A dangerous place where survival is the main priority of most. She looked around obviously wary, but appeared calm and collected as she walked around.

After some time, she appeared to have found what she was looking for. She walked towards a group of children. Obviously freezing and hungry as was the norm for the poor souls. Out of the bulging satchels, she started handing out thick blankets and warm soup. So that's what the bags were for, supplies for children. He scoffed, what will that do but let them live to suffer another day? A thought that completely dissipated when he saw the smiles on the children's faces and the kindness in hers. The children ran off with their spoils as the warrior looked on. Estiniens eyes opened wide when he saw the look of anguish in her eyes.

_She knew. ___

She knew they'd be lucky to survive the harsh cold. She was no fool. And for the first time, he saw pain. A champion many had thought unmovable, unemotional and completely collected looked as if she were in agony. He'd noted in the short time he had known her, that no matter how dire their situation she remained composed, not at all unusual, after all, she was the Warrior of Light. But perhaps that was wrong, perhaps she merely appeared that way, bottling everything up. With so many asking for her help and the weight of the realm on her shoulders, she probably hadn't the time to vent.

His thoughts were immediately interrupted however when her hand slammed against a stone wall, her hand clenched tight. Even without her weapons, her fist had cracked the stone. Head pointed to the floor, her hat did nothing to hide the clenching of her teeth and without even realising it Estinien had made his way down to her. She looked up, eyes opening wide in response to his presence. "There is already too much to be repaired without you adding to the damage," he quipped, hiding his worry for her behind a smirk. A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the wall, eyes opening wide, "I did it again it would seem," she whispered. He was almost taken aback at receiving a verbal response from her. It was not often he heard her speak, at their first meeting he had thought her mute. Eventually, he came to realise she just hadn't the need to with the young master doing all the talking most of the time.

She sighed again, louder this time. Sadness overwhelming her expression. He looked on in disbelief. Was the vaunted Warrior of Light, infamous for her stoic personality, really showing _him_ such an expression? Adjusting herself she spoke again. "Is there aught you need of me Estinien?" She asked brushing the dust from her clothing. Her usual composure had almost immediately returned although he suspected it was naught but a mask, "Not in particular, I merely thought you looked somewhat distressed," he explained, trying his very best not to let his worry for her come through his voice. Worry? He thought to himself. His cheeks once again started to become warm with an inexplicable heat. He didn't know what was happening to him but he had begun to curse himself for ever starting this little excursion. He clearly wasn't acting like himself and it would only be a matter of time before she noticed.

That did not appear to be the case however.

Her face had grown somewhat red, although it seems she was trying to hide the fact by pulling down the tip of her hat... failing considerably to hide her blushing cheeks. Was she embarrassed? He didn't know. But it was making his whole body burn for her. He longed to take her into his arms and to hold her small frame against his chest. So much so that it became almost painful. He faired easier even against Nidhoggs eye than this burning feeling that was making itself known. He had seen many a maiden blush before but none such as this. "Err... Um... th-thankyou Estinien, but I am quite alright," she insisted, not very convincingly.

Once again, without realising what his body was doing, Estinien grabbed the warriors hand, simultaneously moving her hat from her face and her body closer to his. Her eyes grew wider and her skin blushed to a deeper shade of red, "Es-Estinien?" She gasped. He didn't respond. He had not the words. He looked at her closely, her skin porcelain white, looked as soft as freshly lain snow. Her lips soft and plump, were tempting him to come closer. Her eyes... gods her eyes. They were piercing... but shimmering all at the same time. They were deep, he could tell they had seen many joys but many more hardships. If he was not careful perhaps he would get lost in them. A fate, he thought, he wouldn't mind accepting. What was this feeling? This feeling that made his heart rage for her, this feeling that was making his body go against all sense... He knew what it was. He just didn't want to admit it. He didn't want such an emotion...

Love...

He refused to accept it. He couldn't. And he knew she couldn't either, even if she were to feel the same. They were both wanderers by nature, never staying in one place for long, he was the Azure Dragoon, it was his duty and his life goal to slay Nidhogg. And her, The Warrior of Light, it was her duty to go where ever the realm so needed her. If he defeated the Wyrm (if he didn't die trying), his duty would be done, but not hers, there would always be someone in need. She cared about others and truly wanted to make the dawns light shine for all. 

He stepped back, releasing her small hand and smirked. He turned on his heel and sauntered away. Leaving the warrior to contemplate what had just transpired.

"Try not to break any more walls," he chuckled as he disappeared into the falling snow.


	2. Wonderment and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! This chapter, we have the story told through the eyes of our lovely Warrior of Light. This chapter does overlap with the previous one, just to give people a little input as to how our warrior was feeling! It's also a little short (I'll work harder next time D:) so again I hope you enjoy and I apologise for any bad grammar! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warrior of Lights POV- She had been to the market, restocked on supplies and bought blankets and soup for the children in the Brume as per her routine. But today she was feeling frustrated. Today she needed to release some of the pent up emotions she felt... however, she hadn't quite steeled herself for the arrival of Estinien...

"Twelve be dammed!" She muttered. The Warrior of Lights stoic mask had cracked. No amount of soup and blankets will keep the children in the Brume safe, at least not for long. They had looked so happy to receive commodities so many took for granted and it wouldn't be long before they were in desperate need of more. Her teeth were grating together.

Frustration. 

That's what she felt. Clawing at her insides. Despite all her power, her prowess in battle and her fairly deep coffers, there was only so much she could do. After her very first visit to the Brume, she had taken it upon herself (if time would allow) to come and help with what she could. From dealing with skirmishes to clearing heavy rubble, she helped any who asked and even some who hadn't. It was the least she could do. Despite this however, many had scoffed at her efforts. She would be lying if she said it hadn't hurt a little but she understood their sentiments. At the very least, the children had always seemed pleased to see her. Not particularly interested in her many exploits, but very interested in her ears and tail. Miqo'te obviously were not a common sight in Ishgard. The warrior was glad that she at least brought warms smiles to their cold faces. She only wished she could do more for them. But time and time again she was called away to deal with the foolish actions of those who would do the realm harm. 

_Why? ___

Why couldn't there be peace? Why must people crave power and gil and to do others harm? Surely they knew it would only lead to suffering and misery? She sighed. Tired of it all. She was strong willed and determined to do good by people. But every now and then she needed to let out all the emotions that had built up in her. Careful of course not to let anyone see her in such a state. She didn't want anyone worrying about her. That was her job. To worry about them, to protect them and it was a job she was glad for oddly. She mused. Until someone interrupted her thoughts.

It was Estinien?

Seven bells! Her eyes widened in shock. Where did he come from? She wondered. "There is already too much to be repaired without you adding to the damage," he smirked. Damage? She wondered. She looked at the stone wall she was near and sighed, "I did it again it would seem." 

Not again. 

That was the fourth unfortunate wall to come into contact with her fist this month. Damn it. She cursed at herself for a moment. This had become quite the habit, one born of her frustrations. Suddenly, realising what expression she was most likely displaying, she composed herself. "Is there aught you need of me Estinien?" She questioned. Wondering which of her foes she would need to beat half to death now. "Not in particular, I merely thought you looked somewhat distressed," he stated. Her face flushed.

Pardon?

Did... did he really just say that? HIM? Estinien? She looked up at him. Trying to read him. Obviously an impossible task considering his garb. But the lack of his usual sarcastic smirk had led her to believe he was being quite serious. She was in shock... had he been watching? Warmth had started to rise to her cheeks causing them to flush at the mere thought of it. Her heart beat was quickening, spreading heat all through her body. She couldn't see his eyes but she could certainly feel them on her. Observing her, watching her. In half a panic, she pulled the tip of her hat down to cover her eyes and glowing cheeks. "Err... Um... th-thank you Estinien, but I am quite alright," she stuttered, finally managing a response.

A moment of complete silence followed but was quickly disturbed when she felt his strong warm hand wrap around hers, tugging it and her hat away from her face and her body agonizingly close to his own. He was much taller than her and had practically dragged her up on to her tip-toes. She could feel his hot breath caress her cheeks making them burn even brighter. "Es-Estinien?" She said, practically gasping for air. What was he doing? What was she doing? She was more than capable of freeing herself and yet she did not, her body wouldn't allow it. In fact, it yearned to be closer. She felt his grip around her hand tighten just a bit, and despite her thick leather gloves, her hand began to burn in response to Estiniens grip. It sent shivers down her spine.

His head turned slightly to look at her hand. He spent a moment observing it... it was the hand she had used to (accidently) beat that poor wall silly. Was he worried? Her heart began beating faster and faster, so fast that it might very well flutter away. Her blood like a torrent of water rushing and raging through her body. Gods... surely he'd notice!

But it would not come to pass.

Her hand soon felt cold again, her feet planted firmly back on the ground and heart shot down. Estinien had relinquished his hold on her and with a smirk he stepped away. As quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared, off into the snow that had now begun to fall, "Try not to break any more walls," she heard him chuckle. 

He... he was teasing me! 

She huffed, tail stood on end and her face blushing furiously, partly out of embarrassment, but mainly out of anger at this point. "He had best hope I don't find him before I have calmed myself," she muttered, "with the Fury as my witness I will pummel that smirk from his face with my fists." Her body slumped and she sighed... what exactly was she expecting from him? 

Ysayle had thought him callous and cold. But not the Warrior of Light. She had thought him to be sarcastic that much is true, but she thought him warm despite his lust for vengeance. After all, if he were truly so cold of a person then he would not want revenge for his loved ones in the first place. Although she did not agree with it, she understood it, she had suffered the loss of her comrades and twelve forbid should she lose any more...

The snow began to fall harder sending a shiver down her spine and awakening a sudden realisation. Oh bugger! She forgot she was to meet with Alphinaud at the manor. She hurried on her way. Perhaps it would have been quicker riding the city's aetheryte but eventually, she decided against it. She needed some time to collect herself. 

After a lengthy meeting with Alphinaud and Cid, the Warrior of Light was finding herself to be quite exhausted. They had found a way to bypass Nidhogg's defenses and gain entry into the Aery. 

The Manacutter. 

Cid had explained how they worked, but she could not keep herself focused. Her mind wondering to Estinien. Alphinaud had explained that he had returned to the Churning Mists to maintain a watch on the Wyrms lair. She could not help but worry. She couldn't help but think that their fates were tied somehow. They were both so similar to each other. Nidhogg had lost his brood sister to the Ishgardians just as Estinien had lost his family to him and the Dravanians. Both lusted after revenge, both willing to do whatever it takes to make the other suffer. And although she knew that she could not allow Nidhogg to kill thousands of innocents, she knew she had to defeat him and the thought of having to carry out such a task did not please her. 

She hadn't the time to complete mulling over the matter however, as Tataru came hurrying into the Skysteel Manafactury. "Hah...hah...hah..." the little lalafell heaved, "I've been looking all over for you! There's been word from Ul'dah! It's about Her Grace, the sultana!" she explained.

The warriors' eyes opened wide... the Sultana?


	3. Confusion and Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien has returned to the Churning Mists to keep watch on The Aery. However, with no sign of the wyrm, he finds himself with time on his hands. He thinks of the coming battle and for the first time in his life, the future and what it could possibly hold for him and a certain hero...

Looking out at the swirling clouds, Estinien tried his utmost to focus on the coming battle. He would finally put an end to the bloodshed and end his peoples thousand year suffering at the hands of Nidhogg. Most likely, he would have the Warrior of Light by his side. He had yet to see her in action, and if the rumours were true, then he was in for quite the show. He had to succeed and knowing that she would be by his side inspired confidence in him. But underneath said confidence, there was something else… a constant niggling feeling….

What if he lost her? Implying as if she were his to lose.

His hands curled up into fists. “Don’t be foolish…” he muttered. She was the Warrior of Light, she got into danger for a living just as he did. She had persevered and emerged victorious from many seemingly unconquerable battles. She certainly didn’t need him worrying for her, Gods know his job was almost as perilous. But perhaps it was not the warrior in her that he worried for, perhaps it was her other side. The frustrated one, the one who felt others pain more so than themselves. The ‘her’ he had met only days recently, the ‘her’ he didn’t know existed, the one he felt he needed to hold, to comfort and to lift some of the weight crashing down on her shoulders.

A weak and sardonic laugh fell from his lips.

Comfort her, ME? He thought. She would only end up trying to take on his pain on top of everything else, he wouldn’t allow it. His lust for vengeance seethed and slithered into every part of his life, dominating him, controlling his every move, his every decision and Twelve be damned if he was going to let it get a grasp on her as well.

No.

He would sooner die than be the cause of her anguish… he didn’t want her pulling the same face for him as she did for the children in the Brume. He would end Nidhogg and put an end to the suffering. And then after… hells the thought of what would happen if he were to end the damnable wyrm had never even crossed his mind… until now.

"Eternal Bonding…" he muttered, eyes opening wide at the weight of the words he had just spoken. Heat rose to his cheeks.

Well… he had considered it an impossibility. He had laid with some few maidens that much was true but he had never felt anything for them… not like he had for her.

“I’m a fool…”

Even if he were to allow himself to love her, even if his hopes of her feeling the same way came true, they would never find the time for each other. She had a tendency to disappear frequently, one moment she would be helping the humble hunters in Tailfeather, the next she was wrestling Primals… he smirked to himself at the realisation that he had fallen in love with _the_ most ridiculous woman in all of Eorzea. And then there was Ishgard, it’s whole foundations would be shaken to its core, Aymeric, his old friend would most likely see to that once he had been told the whole truth. The warrior would most likely assist where she could as per her usual practice, even if the Lord Commander hadn’t asked for it most like.

Estiniens eyes looked away from the Aery, across the sky and gazed towards Zenith. Thinking of her had made that unconscionable emotion stir his insides. He sighed... "Not again." Once the others had returned with a means to lay siege to the Aery he was going into the battle of his life. Yet all he could think about her. Worst of all, he could no longer think of her as a comrade. In the Brume, he had to stop himself from simply taking her into his arms and confessing all that he felt.

He began to wonder how such a relationship would even work? Hraesvelgar and Shiva came to mind, they were able to love one another… Woman and Dragon. If they could be together then surely he… no. He stopped his thoughts immediately and took a deep breath.

_Be calm…_

He slumped down onto a rock. Another sigh escaped his lips. But his heart wouldn’t calm itself. It sent hot desire running wild into every part of his body, it made him feel restless and Gods the longing the damnable organ made him feel for her was excruciating. But he didn’t dislike the pain it made him feel. In fact, it was a pleasant release from his usual torment. What he hated was the thought that his longing would more than likely never be sated. It wasn’t something he felt he could act upon.

But if she felt the same?

He grinded his teeth in frustration. The constant hope he felt was rising and falling like an ocean tide, never staying high nor low for long. His mind was whizzing constantly in confusion. It wasn’t making cohesive sense. Nidhogg, the Dravanians, they had always had a hold on his every move… but not now… a certain warrior of some repute had gotten a hold of him… he smiled at the thought… he could kill dragons and fight in battles but he had never had to deal with love, he hadn’t any skill in that area.

He steeled himself.

None of that mattered, at least not for now he thought. He would have to defeat Nidhogg before he could even hope to accept these feelings he had for her. Strangely it made him feel invigorated. It helped him focus and gave him a new goal. He rose from his slumped position and stood up straight in response to his new found confidence.

“U… um, would you happen to be Estinien Wyrmblood Kupo?”

Estinien turned his head to see a small ball of fluff. A moogle it would seem, although not a post moogle. It seemed to have a letter however. “Aye, you have something for me?” he questioned. The mystery moogle floated towards him, “Yes kupo!” He handed the letter over to Estinien, bowed and flew away. He pulled out a small dagger and sliced smartly through the seam…

>   
>  _Estinien,  
>  _
> 
> _We have found a way to gain access to the Aery in the form of single manned airships called Manacutters. Unfortunately, it may take a couple of days for the machines to be ready. In the meantime, our attention is needed in Ul’dah. We will return as quickly as our duty allows.  
>  _
> 
> _Alphinaud Leveilleur._

Rather short and to the point he smirked. 

The _we_ must mean she is also helping. Of _course_ she was, he sniggered. But once again worry began to surface... she was piling more weight onto herself again. And he was quite possibly the only person who knew that her stoic, unemotional demeanour although real, was sometimes a facade. At this rate, she would sooner be defeated by herself than by any of her enemies. But what could _he_ do? He couldn't stop her, and he wasn't the best at socialising with others never mind comforting them.

None the less, he decided to return to the city. 

The defeat of Tioman had put the hateful wyrm was on his guard, he wouldn't be attacking anytime soon. Aye, he would return to check on these manacutters and to check on **(y/n)** when she returned from her quest. He wasn't confident in comforting her, lest his feelings for her be revealed, but he could keep an eye on her at the least.

Resolved, he set about returning to Ishgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start using (y/n) in newer chapters, I only used it once in the last paragraph so I apologise if it looks out of place- I will find the time to alter the two older chapters (at some point). Using she, her and warrior are starting to get to me ^.^; Let me know if this is preferable or not.


	4. Raging Torrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOL POV: The Warrior of Light had finally finished her business in Ul'Dah, and after a minor trial or two, she finally manages to return to Ishgard to check on the manacutters... only to be told Estinien is waiting for her at Fortemps Manor...

She was relieved…

The Sultana was ok. She was alive.

The lalafell had merely been in a deep slumber… most likely dreaming of her people, of Ul’dah. **(Y/n)** smiled softly at the thought, she closed her eyes and raised her hand to her heart and made a silent promise to the Sultana and the people of Ul’dah… She vowed that she would be there for them if they needed her. She would not fail them again...

She felt a stabbing sensation in her heart as the painful memories came rushing back. She pursed her lips together and squeezed her eyes together tighter to prevent the torrent of emotions that threatened to overflow.

“Steel yourself…” she whispered, “You must!”

Her eyes snapped open, filled once again with fiery determination. There was much to do, she hadn’t the time to feel down. There were many foes she would have to defeat, that she did not doubt, and there was one that required her immediate attention.

_Nidhogg._

His name brought a slight frown to her face. “I say friend, are you quite alright?” It was Alphinaud. Seven bells! People had a tendency to sneak up on her as of late, or perhaps she was getting rusty… **(Y/n)** smiled softly and nodded in response to her friends query. He chuckled, “As indomitable as usual I see.” He smiled at her.

In recent days he had thanked her for being by his side when he disbanded the Crystal Braves, for being a ‘shining example’ to him. It had made her blush slightly. It wasn’t often people thanked her for such things. In all honesty helping others had come so naturally to her, that sometimes she didn’t even realise she was doing it. 

She was glad Alphinaud was feeling well, still upset of course, but no longer run ragged with guilt as he had been. It had worried her to no end and over the previous months they had gotten to know one another better than before. He had become more than a dear friend, he was like a younger brother to her. She hated seeing those she cared for so distraught. Unlike Alphinaud, **(y/n)** was no wordsmith, she didn’t know how to comfort him in his time of need but he assured her that her constant presence had made him feel better. 

Alphinaud cleared his throat, “Well, we had best get to work,” he said. The warrior nodded in response. He would stay behind and discuss matters with the remaining Crystal Braves at the Rising Stones, and **(y/n)** would return to Ishgard to check on the manacutters, he would join her when he was able.

She exited the Rising stones into the Seventh Heaven tavern. A drink would be much appreciated right about now, gulping at the thought of a nice cold ale. She smirked self-deprecatingly. _Yeesh, a drink now? She shouldn’t._ The warrior chuckled at herself before nodding slightly to the bar-keep and exited into the lively hub of Mor’Dona. She pulled a hood to mask her face, it was still a little too risky to be strolling around so openly for her liking. There was also the possibility of getting dragged into helping with errands again, she smiled to herself. She did not mind helping of course, but her attentions were needed elsewhere, after all, she had a thousand-year war to end. Her eyes opened wide.

_Goodness…_

Who would have thought she would end up in such a situation? She took a deep breath, mounted her chocobo and off she went.

Coerthas was bitterly cold, as per the norm, she was lucky then that the cold hadn’t bothered her too much. Her chocobo on the other hand never fared well against such things, or to be more precise, there was not a great deal her chocobo fared well against.

Apparently mountainous drakes were on this list, for she was now sat on the biting snow with a sore behind. Her chocobo had fled when a drake had set upon them. With the way it was looking at her, it was a hungry one. **(Y/n)** stood calmly and brushed the snow off of her behind. It began to move slowly towards her, snarling, it had every intention of consuming her…

She met its gaze with her fierce eyes, staring the creature down, a small growl like sound escaped her lips, and at that instant, the animal knew it was a battle that it could not win. It backed away…

She sighed.

”Bloody hells, I do not have the time…” she mumbled. It would appear as though she would have to walk the rest of the way, or jog if she wanted to make time. “I shall just have to think of it as training,” she smirked sarcastically. She would have to follow the paths lest she sink into snow… 

By the time she reached the Steps of Faith, it had been two hours, she hurried across the bridge towards the city. Once she had made it there, she walked _swiftly_ towards the Skysteel Manufactory.

” **(Y/n)!** How in the seven hells do you do it? I was just about to send for you! We have but this moment completed the manacutter's first successful test flight! A few minor adjustments and she'll be ready to go. While we see to the finishing touches, you might want to pay a visit to Fortemps Manor─a dragoon by the name of Estinien was looking for you.”

_Estinien…?_

Merely the sound of his name made her heart go into meltdown… Gods, she did not know if she could deal with him as of yet. But she knew she had to, he was most likely looking for her to discuss the plan for their assault on the Aery.

"Loitering around here won't speed matters up. Leave the boys to apply the finishing touches, and go and see your _friend_ ,” Cid grinned knowingly. Her cheeks flushed and her breath caught in her throat. She was speechless and for once this was not out choice. And as of late she had found the floor to be rather interesting, particularly when a certain Dragoon was mentioned.

She nodded to the engineer and took her leave. To Fortemps Manor then.

With each step she took, her legs felt heavier and heavier. Her whole body tensed and stiffened. She had remembered her last encounter with him. She gulped. She had stopped moving entirely. 

Gods, the man had only held her hand!

“Calm yourself for goodness sake!” She said, scolding herself.

Never in her life had she ever felt afraid, never had she wanted to run away and hide… but she did now. She lightly slapped herself and took a deep breath and once again she began to put one foot in front of the other. 

The snow had begun to flutter and dance down to the ground. A wild shiver went down her spine… not caused by the weather as one would suspect, but by _him_. 

There he was… Estinien.

Stood idly, arms folded as per usual. He had been a constant presence in her heart as of late and that had disconcerted her greatly. It was a different kind of feeling to what she had she felt towards Alphinaud and her other fellow Scions, that she knew. But it was something **(y/n)** had never felt before, she felt drawn towards him, yet she felt the need to resist. It was not a feeling that could be ignored no matter how hard she tried.

Heart thumping, she summoned what little courage she had. Remaining calm was a skill she prided herself on. She would not yield to these unknown emotions that had threatened to unbalance her usual composed composition. She would not. She could not.

Resolved, she strode over to him. Her eyes glued to him.

Gods, she did not know what was under that armour, but it did not take much for her to imagine. Eyes opening wide, she blushed furiously at herself. However, too busy being surprised by her own thoughts, **(Y/n)** hadn’t noticed a loose paving stone jutting out slightly. And so, the floor that she had so keenly been observing as of late, was quickly coming closer into view. **(Y/n)** shut her eyes in response and raised her arms to her face expecting to feel the ice cold stone against her skin.

But it never came. 

Instead of cold pavement, she felt strong arms wrapping around her. Her cheek pressed up against his armour. “Returned from Ul’Dah and rather excited to see me, I’m honoured milady,” he said, not quite in a whisper or in his usual mocking tone. Estiniens voice was deep and masculine and she could feel it vibrating throughout her. She did not want to remove herself from his person but knew he would likely grow curious of her behaviour.

“A.. apologies!” She stuttered as she pushed away from his chest, this time, the heel of her foot caught the infernal self-same slab of rock that had gotten her into such a predicament in the first place. She fell backwards, but again he caught her. His mouth opened wide in surprise, he lunged forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her body towards his once again. His free hand finding her waist to hold her steady. Like the pieces of a jigsaw, his hand just seemed to click right into place, it felt ‘right’. Her breath caught in her throat, she couldn’t breathe, from this position she could see his eyes. They were intense, un-wavering and practically held her gaze captive.

They were drawing her in and her body was now beginning to press against his. Her eyes began to flutter shut. Her heart thumping loudly, had begun to drown out her surroundings, and she began to drown in him.

He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. Gods how she longed to feel his skin against hers. He smiled softly at her. “Is there aught that ails you?” he asked. Once again dragging **(yn)** back into reality. _What was she doing?_ Her cheeks felt like they were being incinerated, hotter than usual and not entirely due to Estiniens presence . 

She felt woozy and light headed. Then came the pain. She held a hand to her head and winced, it felt like her head was being impaled. The world began spinning around her. She heard Estinien say something but the words were jumbled and she couldn’t understand him. Her body felt heavy and weak, buckling under her weight. Her eyes grew heavy.

” **(Y/N)!** ”

Estinien was calling out her name. But she could no longer be reached…

She had been engulfed in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started using (Y/n) this chapter just to add a bit of variety. Also, this chapter included some of the original character speech from the quest 'Ready to Fly'- I only did this for Cid I think but here is the link to quest script- http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Ready_to_Fly
> 
> Also, the next chapter might take a little longer than usual since I'm now at university ^.^; Forgive meeeeeee!


	5. Ready for Battle...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estiniens POV: Estinien has returned to Ishgard to check on the manacutters and a certain warrior to make sure both a ready for battle...

There she was.

He had worried endlessly about her. Mistress Tataru had informed him of events that had occurred in Ul’dah of course, but from what she had told him, **(Y/n)** had been overexerting herself again. Just as he had suspected.

And it looked as though it had taken its toll on her, she was stood looking somewhat out of sorts. She appeared to be taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself… _Was she nervous? Didn’t she know he could see her?_ He smirked.

The warrior looked up, determination in her eyes and began to stride confidently over to him. Her skin was flushed, she was breathing harder than was per the norm and he was sure he could detect a slight wobble in her steps. He turned to her worried, but just as he was about to greet her, **(Y/n)’s** foot got caught on an errant paving-stone and she went flailing forward.

Instinctively, Estinien lunged forward, catching her delicate frame in his arms, her body pushed up against his own… _Twelve be dammed!_ How was he to show any self-control? Heat began rising to his face, his blood was hot and being pumped around his body like a raging torrent. Gods how he wanted to hold her tight in his arms and never let her go. _Not now!_ They had a wyrm to fell, he thought scolding himself. “Returned from Ul’Dah and rather excited to see me, I’m honoured milady,” he said, trying hard to hide his desire.

“A… Apologies!” She stuttered, pushing against his chest and escaping from his grasp. Once again however, she fell backwards but once again he caught her. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist much tighter than before. She wasn’t herself and he wouldn’t be letting her go until he knew she was capable of walking up-right. The thought had scarcely passed his mind when she directly looked up at him. Her eyes finding his, he was slightly taken aback by them- her eyes were endlessly pretty- he had thought so on many occasions. But this time he wasn’t looking at them through his visor, this time he was looking at them directly… They were a deeper shade of purple, and glittered with light brighter than any of the thousands of stars he had seen… he blushed at himself, he hadn’t thought himself to be such a romantic fool.

Her eyes were practically laying siege to his heart, in response his body caved in, he raised his hand instinctively to her soft cheek and began to trace the back of his fingers along her immaculate skin.

Her eyes began to flutter gently, her eyelashes long and delicate and full like feathers. Her eyes seemed to get hazy, her breathing became ragged, “Is there aught that ails you?” He asked, no longer trying to conceal his worry. Her cheeks darkened, her eye lids seemed to become too heavy for her to keep open and then she seemed to wince in pain, bringing a hand up to her head. Gods! “Are you ok?” His voice was now raised in worry, but she did not seem to hear him, “ **(Y/N)!** ” He shouted. But it had not reached her, she had fainted in his arms.

Twelve above!

He began to panic. He had remained calm in many a difficult situation but not now. The woman he loved was limp in his arms- breathing heavily and burning up. _A fever?_ He didn’t know, his mind was not working as it usually did. But at the very least he knew he had to get her inside. If his petty countrymen were to see her like this, it would create endless grief for her.

Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her into Fortemps Manor. Once he had entered, he was greeted first with surprise by the manor staff and then with horror as they saw **(Y/n)** in his arms. “Quickly! I need a bed and a Chirurgeon!” Estinien commanded. Like a well-oiled machine the manor servants began to act. He was guided into a room and told to place her onto the bed- he was then ushered out again as the maidservants proceeded to change her clothes and armour.

He began to pace outside the door, he hadn’t wanted to leave her side, but he knew she was in the best care. His thoughts were interrupted by a worried voice, “How is she?” the voice asked. It was Count Edmont. “I don’t know. They won’t allow me into the room to see her,” he explained, his fist was clenched tight in frustration, “I should have paid closer attention, I knew she was taking on too much!” his voice boomed as his fist made contact with the wall.

The count sighed, “As should we all have my boy,” he said, “Pray do not blame yourself, it is rather difficult to tell what our hero is thinking at the best of times,” he said, putting his hand on Estiniens shoulder. He gritted his teeth. _But I knew, I should have done something earlier_ he thought.

His feelings of frustration were interrupted when the Chirurgeon emerged from the room. “How is she?” Estinien asked. “Do calm down, she just as a slight fever,” the old woman explained, “I suspect it was a result of her damp clothes, Mistress **(Y/n)** had told me she had lost her chocobo and had to run here from Mor’dona!” She did naught to hide the disapproval in her voice, “You would do well to remind her that even the Warrior of Light is susceptible to the weather Ser Dragoon. Keep an eye on her!” She barked. The old woman bowed and took her leave.

Keep an eye on her? Heat tickled his cheek at the thought, he liked the idea of that. “I suspect you have much to say to Miss **(Y/n)** , go on and see her, I shall visit her later,” the count said, smiling knowingly. “I… I cannot…” a slight stutter making his nervousness known. The count raised his hand and interrupted him, “I see, I understand you have your duty to perform Estinien. But perhaps I should warn you… You are not Miss **(Y/n)s** only admirer. Perhaps you would do you well to be a bit bolder in your pursuit?” The Elezen smiled.

Estinien took a step back in surprise. Once he had digested the information, a surge of jealously rushed over him.

_Who?_

But before he had the chance to ask however, the count was already making his way down the hall. The Fury have mercy if anyone were to make an advance on her. He sighed at himself, what right did he have? Especially if she loved someone other than him, hells, perhaps she would be better with another. Who was he to lay claim to her?

He shook his head in an attempt to banish the thoughts from his head. _I should go and see her,_ he thought. Rather than standing here like a sighing maiden. He knocked on the door. Silence… was she asleep? He gulped at the thought of being able to see her sleeping face. He crept the door open and was greeted by the warm glow of the room's lamps. He walked in and shut the door behind him gently.

There she was.

Sleeping soundly, her chest no longer heaving. Her cheeks no longer scarlet red in colour, were now only lightly flushed. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips in relief- _she was ok_. The Chirurgeon had said as much of course, but seeing her with his own eyes helped his body release all of his built up tension.

He walked up to her silently, so as not to disturb her, and sat on a chair near her bedside. She looked even smaller than usual, perhaps even fragile. This woman is Eorzeas protector, their Warrior of Light? Estiniens eyes grew soft as he observed her. _What a burden you must carry on such small shoulders,_ he thought, wrapping his hand around hers. If the Warrior f Light protects all of Eorzea, who then protects her? Hydelyn? The Fury? The Twelve? A small frown appeared as the thought passed. He felt her small hand squeeze his- he looked up in surprise. But she was still asleep. He smiled, “I suspect you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself,” he whispered,” Although you ought to worry about your own needs instead of the needs of others from time to time,” he sighed slightly looking at her peaceful face.

Gods she was endearing. He moved forward in his chair to look at her more closely. Her eyelashes looked soft and long, her usual cat-whisker face paint had been washed off- something she did for her own amusement he thought. It had revealed more of her delicate skin, it looked soft like rose petals. He removed one of his gauntlets, releasing his hand and found his way up to her sweeping grassy green hair. Normally, it was brushed and fell down around her face, framing it. Now however, it was dishevelled and messy against the pillow. He began to swirl a small piece in his fingers making the migo’tes ears twitch. It brought a smile to his lips, something he found himself doing more often wherever **(Y/n)** was involved.

His hand moved down to her cheek and his eyes were drawn to her lips, soft and plump like a peach. His body then proceeded to copy the movement of his eyes, his face moving closer to her lips.

_What was he doing?_

His mind was telling him no, but his body would not obey. His lips were almost in contact with hers when her eyes fluttered open.

Seven hells!

He froze in position unable to move and fully expecting a head-butt from the hardy Monk. But a moment passed and no such action was taken against him. In fact, it was a reaction very unexpected. Her eyes were hazy, her pupils dilated and focused in on him, they seemed to be searching for his behind his mask. She slowly raised her hand, it found its way to his exposed cheek, “Estinien…?” She said softly. Her voice was lovely, it was something he had heard only a handful of times and considered it a rare treat to hear her one-word answers and short sentences. Now more so than ever he blushed. “Is this a dream?” She whispered, her face flushing slightly, “Not only do I think of you, but I now dream of you as well?” She smiled.

Estiniens body practically went into meltdown.

Emotions surging, thrashing and rushing through his body. Confusion and surprise running throughout his mind making his mind numb. _She thought of him? Truly? Does that mean… does that mean she loves me?_ His thoughts were interrupted when her hand went limp and fell to her side, her eyes closed and once again she was taken by sleep. Estinien was left at the mercy of his whizzing thoughts. Although he was confused, he felt invigorated, confident even. _He would defeat Nidhogg and then… then he would tell her_ he vowed, heat rising to his cheeks. He would need to prepare for the coming battle. He gently brushed her hair to the side, planted a soft kiss on her head and took his leave.

”Sleep well, my lady," he smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I started University this week! Hope you all enjoy!


	6. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOL POV: The warrior awakens from her slumber in Ishgard feeling rather embarrassed as she thinks about recent events...

“How embarrassing…”

The Warrior of Light looked up at the ceiling from her bed, muttering to herself. Of all the people in Eorzea, why did it have to be Estinien that saw such as side of her? She sighed to herself. Her cheeks grew red at her thoughts. Her memory was hazy but **(Y/n)** had heard the maid servants chattering in the hallway, so she _knew_ it was Estinien that had carried her to the manor. It was humiliating, but at the same time, it made her whole body tingle pleasantly when she heard the rest of the maids conversation… Estinien had apparently been racked with worry. He had spent most of his time pacing backwards and forwards outside her door while she was seen to, and then proceeded to sit by her bedside while she slept to make sure she was well.

It made her heart thump, she hadn’t thought him to be the type to worry so much. Gods know he certainly did not seem to act in such a way with anyone else. “Is it just me?” She whispered, a small slither of hope was beginning to rise within her, her heart-rate slowly increasing in speed and her breathing becoming unsteady. Gods, all she wanted was to melt into his arms and let him hold her against his chest, to hear him whisper sweet nothings into her ear and to feel his lips against hers. Suddenly, she froze and her eyes opened wide in realisation, the things she felt for him, she had not felt for anyone else…

_Love?_

“Am I? With Estinien?” She said, her voice wobbling. That had to be it, of course it was, it seemed so obvious now. She smiled weakly. She had no other explanation for the unconscionable feelings she had for him. Over and over had she tried to quash the emotions that surged through her. However, Estinien only had but to speak and the wall she put up around her heart would be sent flying and any self-control she had over her bodily desires would be tested. She had lost count how many times the dragoon had made her body ache for him. She pushed herself up into a sitting position in her bed and let her head fall into her hands.

Sadness rushed over her…

"But it could never be,” she whispered. Neither of them would have time for the other. **(Y/n)** in particular, she had so much to deal with on a day to day basis that she would most likely die at the hands of exhaustion before dying at the hands of one of her many foes. She had to find her fellow scions, defeat ascians and fell a great wyrm. Twelve only knew what other tasks would jump onto her list. She let out a long breath. _Calm yourself, you have much to do,_ she thought. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, winced slightly at the cold stone against her bare feet, and made her way over to her gear.

Once **(Y/n)** had changed, she made her way rather stealthily out of the manor- for fear of being caught by the Chirugeon. She smiled wryly to herself, “Not an experience I hope to re-live any time soon.”

When she was sure she was out of sight, she took a deep breath and steadied herself. She had overheard one of the manservants say that Estinien would be at the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, _a rather noisy bunch those servants_ she thought, chuckling to herself. “Perhaps it would be best if I paid a visit to the Congregation myself,” she said thoughtfully. She couldn’t help but blush slightly at the thought of a certain dragoon, but she knew she had a job to do, so **(Y/n)** calmed her heart as best she could and set off for her destination.

Once she had reached the Congregation, she spoke to the knight outside Aymerics office and he immediately opened the door for her, “Ser Aymeric has been eager to speak with you. Pray proceed,” she gave the knight a small smile and nodded and walked through the door.

“All stands ready, Lord Commander.” Estinien stated, in his usual strong masculine voice. _Be calm my heart!_ she thought, practically begging her heart to calm itself. The men turned to her and nodded in unison at her presence. “Ah, the moment has come, then?” The Lord Commander asked, turning his attention to Estinien once again. The Dragoon nodded in response as the doors to the chamber opened, Alphinaud had finally made an appearance, “Pray excuse my lateness. I paid a brief visit to the workshop to inquire about the manacutters. The engineers assure me that they are ready,” he explained.

Then came a lengthy discussion about what they had learned on their travels. The Lord Commander was rather shocked by it all and had even put his blade forward for the expedition for the Aery, Estinien had dissuaded him of course, stating that no-one but he was capable of protecting the city should they fail in slaying the wyrm. Alphinaud also had to be persuaded to stay, although this came at the cost of his pride somewhat. It was a decision she was glad for. She was far too preoccupied worrying for a certain Dragoon, although she did not doubt Estiniens prowess in battle, she could not help but feel protective over him. A slight blush came to her cheeks.

“Well, my friend, 'twould seem I have discouraged the last of the volunteers, and claimed the task as ours alone. But if any alive can best this wyrm, 'tis surely we two!” He said turning to her, shocking her out of her thoughts. The warrior nodded quickly in response, bowed as respectfully as was possible and left the Congregation, hoping the cold air outside would do something to ease her burning feelings.

She couldn’t calm herself, the recent realisation of her feelings for the Azure Dragoon did aught to ease her. These emotions, she found, could not be contained. Even more so when in his presence. Her hand clenched into a fist in frustration…

The Warrior of Light didn’t know what to do.

“Is aught amiss?” Estiniens smooth voice found its way to the warrior’s ears. _Was that worry in his voice?_ He was behind her, but she didn’t turn around, she couldn’t face him. He put his hand on her arm, it sent a jolt running through her body and she froze on the spot, her arm began to feel hot where his hand was placed. It made her body quiver.

Estinien must have sensed something was awry for he removed his hand from the warrior and began to talk, “I have pricked Master Alphinaud's pride I fear. But had I been less forceful, the boy would have insisted on accompanying us to the Aery,” he explained, seemingly trying to ease her, “Do not think me blind to his talent. With a few more campaigns under his belt, I have no doubt that Alphinaud will make a fine field commander. But one does not practice on an adversary such as Nidhogg. We shall be hard-pressed enough without the added worry of carrying a novice,” he said softly. Did he think he had angered her? She smiled softly to herself, _honestly... I doubt I could ever win against him,_ she thought to herself.

**(Y/n)** calmed herself, Estinien most likely had much more on his mind and here he was trying to calm her. She would deal with these capricious feelings of hers later. She turned to him, fire now burning in her eyes. She had a hate filled wyrm to put to bed and she would not fail! “Indeed Estinien,” she responded, “Let us away.” He nodded in agreement, "Aye, we have tarried long enough. Let us call upon Master Garlond and take possession of the manacutters," he stated.

They would both make their way to the Manufactory, and then onwards to The Aery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologise for my crappy writing ^.^; I hope to improve! Also, I swear there will be a bit more in the way of relationship development soon! 
> 
> Again, this chapter included some of the original character speech from the quest 'Ready to Fly'- here's the link :D http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Ready_to_Fly


	7. I Yield (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien POV: After a fiercely fought battle in the Aery, Estinien is left with some time to think on his feelings.

Estinien was sat thinking thoughtfully to himself. The battle against Nidhogg had been hard fought, it tested his skills to the limit and he had almost died on more than one occasion. Not to mention all the times his heart almost jumped out of his body. This was not due to his own near death experiences but to the safety of a certain warrior. First, her Manacutter was struck down by Nidhogg, then she fought her way through the Aery to reach him and then she proceeded to fight the damnable wyrm! But gods was she magnificent- while he was readying the eye, she pummelled the beast half to death. A flurry of punches and kicks finding their mark each time. The strange electric green aura covering her body only seemed to make said attacks more potent. Her lack of armour did not weaken her, but enhanced her movement allowing her to evade and parry Nidhoggs attacks. Never had he seen movement so precise. Never had he seen power so devastatingly beautiful. She had practically danced around the wyrm and his flurry of his attacks. Her skill in battle was unfathomable.

He sighed, “Dragons, ha! I’m more likely to be felled by the warrior of light than by any other foe!” He had caught a terrible sickness, one of the heart and it certainly showed no signs of dissipating any time soon. _Love_. He sighed again, “When did I become so mawkishly sentimental?” he questioned, surprised by his own thoughts. Thoughts that were quickly returning to what he was going to do with these feelings. He had decided to give it more thought after and if he defeated Nidhogg, but there was much still to be done. They had finally learned the truth of the Dragonsong war and only hours before stopped Aymeric from storming into the vault to confront the Archbishop. The Lord Commander had promised to give it some more thought but Estinien knew his old friend well, he would not be dissuaded for long. 

Estinien found himself sighing a lot today it would seem as another escaped his lips. What was he to do? There was no question that he was in love with the warrior. He accepted it, he had to, his heart didn’t give him a choice. His mind, on the other hand, was awash with confusion. What if she did not feel as he felt? What if she did? And what of the duties they each had? How would a relationship between the two even work? So many questions with few answers. 

Perhaps he should talk to her. His heart thumped at the thought, his cheeks became red and his body tensed. “Hah… If only I could find her,” he said, looking across the cities buildings. After returning to Ishgard and dealing with unrest within the city, **(Y/n)** had disappeared. Not even a whisper of her whereabouts. 

“Ah! Estinien!” It was Master Alphinaud. “Have you seen **(Y/n)** anywhere?” he questioned.

“No. You haven’t seen her?” Estinien replied.

“No, not since the heretics came,” he explained, rubbing his chin in thought, “I do recall that she seemed somewhat out of sorts.”

“Out of sorts? Was she injured?” Estinien began to worry. What if she had collapsed again?

“Oh no, she was uninjured as far as I could tell. She just seemed… as if her mind were elsewhere,” he explained, “It was different from her usual demeanour.”

“ _Different..._ ” The dragoon pondered just how exactly that behaviour was different from the norm.

“The last I heard, **(Y/n)** was at Camp Cloudtop, but as to whether that is true I am uncertain,” The young Elezen sighed slightly, “I suspect she will return soon though, we will most likely have need of her assistance.” He turned to Estinien, “If you see her, please tell her that I shall be waiting at Fortemp Manor.” 

“Aye,” Estinien said, obviously lost in his thoughts. Alphinaud bowed slightly before taking his leave. What in the twelve was she doing at Camp Cloudtop? A new sense of determination was lit within the elezen. 

He would go to Camp Cloudtop. 

He did not have a plan, he didn’t know what exactly he was going to do if he found her, hells at this point he would be happy just knowing that she was ok. Although, he would be lying to himself if he said he was not nervous. His whole body was going into meltdown. He feared what would happen if he were to take her into his arms. “I doubt I’d let her go,” he murmured. 

Estinien shook his head hoping to free it of his thoughts and proceeded to cast teleport, a costly means of travel but quick at least. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The wind was cold but refreshing against Estiniens skin. The stars and moon were now lighting the sky, a pale light covering the floating islands in the Sea of Clouds. He had made it to Camp Cloudtop. “Now to find the elusive warrior of light,” he muttered. 

After asking around the camp he learned that **(Y/n)** was indeed here and that she had gone off in the direction of Voor Sian Siran. Somewhere she frequents a lot if the rumours here are to be believed. 

After procuring a black chocobo and a few supplies, Estinien had reached his destination. It did not take long to find the person he was looking for. She was sat at the edge of one of the many floating islands, her legs dangling over the edge. He smiled at the sight of her. She was gazing out at the night sky with both her legs and tail swinging gently in time with one another. The pale light from the night sky reflected upon her skin making it glow slightly. Her hair was fluttering in the breeze, dancing prettily around her face. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as her gaze wondered around the night sky, the stars mirrored in her eyes. Perhaps it was the other way around? Perhaps it was her eyes mirrored by the sky? He smirked to himself. _Who would have thought that I would become such a romantic fool?_

All he knew, is that the mere sight of her left him breathless. 

“Gods, perhaps this was a mistake,” he whispered. His emotions were overflowing making his mind think things he had not thought possible. Estinien didn’t know what to do with himself- he was rooted to the spot, terrified of himself, terrified of the strange and foreign feelings running rampant. He had never felt such a way before- he had only just come to accept that he was in love with her. If he went to her now, he would never let her go. 

It scared him. 

The weight she now had on his heart. If he left now, he could stop his aching heart and body from doing something foolish. His mind made up, he turned on his heel and began to walk away, hoping she would not notice him walking through the shallow lake. 

“Estinien?” 

He stopped dead in his tracks, of course she would notice you fool! Seven hells… Her soft voice cut through him and he could feel his whole body relent. There was no running away now. It was too late. He knew there would never be a way to free himself again. 

He turned to her slowly. How in the seven hells was he going to explain this to her? He looked at her, her strong eyes captured his own. “I wasn’t quite expecting to run into anyone here,” she said gently, “Especially not you,” **(Y/n)** added smiling softly, dazzling the hardy dragoon in the process. His right foot stepped forward almost instinctively. No, you idiot! He thought stopping his body from taking another step. **(Y/n)’s** head cocked to the side seemingly curious of his odd behaviour. She then proceeded to walk towards him through the massive shallow lake, stopping barely a fulm away.

With the night’s sky reflected in the water, it was as if they were alone together in a sea of stars. 

“I… I… Master Alphinaud was enquiring as to your whereabouts…” he said whilst scolding himself inwardly- I’m sure the last thing she wants to hear about right now is work! The warrior chuckled in response, “I see, and you came to fetch me I suppose?” she beamed. 

“Ah! No. That’s not why I...” He paused trying to collect his thoughts, “He mentioned that you seemed out of sorts and I… came to check on you,” he blushed furiously, twelve be dammed he was sure that she would notice! “Oh…” she said, responding with a sharp intake of air. Her body seemed to stiffen and Estinien was sure he could see a pink blush creep onto her face. She pulled the tip of her hat over her face in what Estinien assumed to be an attempt to conceal it. Just as she had that day in the Brume. 

He knew it. He had an effect on her. The movement made the dragoon grow bolder. Without thinking he quickly closed the small distance between them, not giving her a chance to respond. His hand wrapped around hers pulling her hand from her face and her hat away from her head entirely. **(Y/n)’s** hair was now flowing free in the wind. Her eyes opened wide, seemingly trying to find his through his visor. Her cheeks were now completely awash with a scarlet blush. Without saying a word, Estinien wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He rested her hand on his chest with her free hand following suit. The warrior of light, champion of champions, made no effort to refuse him, in fact, she seemed to push her body closer to his and he very much enjoyed the contact. 

“Estinien,” her soft voice purred, “I… can I remove your helmet? I… want to look at you,” she said, her voice was timid and shaky. She was nervous? He smiled softly, “Aye, if you wish.” She smiled as her hands reached for the latches on his armour, undoing them quickly and with precision. She lifted the helmet off, releasing the dragoons silver hair and chuckled, “As handsome as you are sarcastic, just as I had suspected,” she said, with an embarrassed smile. He smirked in response. 

“You think me handsome?” 

She nodded in response, averting her eyes. Estinien gently placed a hand on her cheek to return her gaze. Emboldened, he started to speak, “Please, look at me, I have something to say. Although I suspect it would be easier if I just…” he stopped speaking, he words failed him as he stared deep into her eyes. He titled her chin upwards and craned his neck slightly so that her face was but a mere breath away from his. Her mouth parted slightly, signalling a hint of surprise at the movement. Her eyes began to flutter shut, as did his. He tilted his head to the side and pulled her closer. Finally, Estinien felt the warmth he longed for. 

A kiss. 

It was almost electric, spreading shocks and pleasant tingles throughout his body. His heart was ready to burst. His arm squeezed her against him in response to the sensation, her hands grabbing onto his chest armour making their kiss deeper. After a few more sweet and tender moments, his lips left hers. The pairs breathing had become heavy, Estinien guided her head to rest upon his chest, caressing her hair. He feared he would lose any control he had left if he were to kiss her again and he had something important to say. 

“Apologies, but I couldn’t…” he paused, collecting his thoughts, “I could no longer control myself.” He explained. Trying to keep his voice steady. He summoned all the courage he had and finally made his confession. 

_“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! D: University has been a bit hectic over previous months. I did try to make an extra long chapter this time by way of apology (and again forgive my grammar and spelling!) Oh and I started listening to this when Estinien got to the sea of clouds, its one of my favourite songs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePIGL_A-M38


	8. I Yield (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOL POV: Can the Warrior of Light tell Estinien how she feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at anything remotely smutty (To be continued into the next chapter). I hope you liked it and again, apologies for any atrocious grammar etc. ^.^;

It shocked her.

The Warrior of Light could still feel a hotness on her lips where Estinien had kissed her. The Dragoon was now holding her against his chest after making an unexpected confession. _He loved her._

Butterflies where whirling in her stomach making her body feel like jelly. Her knees almost buckled in response but he kept her steady, his arms tightening around her. However, this seemed only to fuel the fast-paced heart that was now pounding against her chest.

Estinien, the Azure Dragoon, _the_ grumpiest and most sarcastic of all that she had met was in love with _her_. **(Y/n)** knew that he treated her differently to others but she had dared not hope that he would love her. And to think that he would be so openly gentle to her. It defied all her logic, but gods was it a pleasant surprise.

A lump had formed in her throat, she needed to respond, to tell him that she felt the same. She pushed her hands against his chest and looked up at him. His cheeks were so ever slightly flushed and his piercing eyes averted her own, perhaps out of embarrassment at his own admission. Unable to speak, she took a moment to take him in.

His long silver hair was tied back in a loose and untidy ponytail, it reminded her of moonlight and shone in response to the twinkling sky above. His skin was smooth but his features were sharp but somewhat rugged, from his countless battles no doubt. His ears were large and slightly pointed, her eyes followed them down to his strong jawline and then to his lips. They looked slightly chapped but otherwise soft and irresistible. By this point her cheeks were on fire at her thoughts. She raised her quivering hand to his face, guiding his gaze to once again meet with her own. She was met with some resistance in the form of a quiet grunt but in the end, he conceded. The two were once again enraptured with each other.

”Estinien I…” she took a deep breath- _dammit words are not my strong point_ she thought. “I too... I also…” her voice was shaking- the warrior was quickly reminded of why she had run away to Voor Sian Siran in the first place. **(Y/n)** had never loved anyone, at least not in a romantic way so she did not want to face Estinien and the love for him that she could no longer control. The love that made her feel anger and rage and desperation at the sight of Nidhogg baring down on him after they had lay siege to the Aery. She did not think herself capable of feeling such raw powerful emotion. She had practically lunged at the Wyrm- determined not to lose someone so precious to her. She’d had enough of that already. 

Despite only knowing each other for so long, Estinien had a huge hold on her heart. Love was a confusing emotion, but strangely it was pleasant. So much so, that she no longer cared about how a relationship between the two would work. She had fought down Primals, beasts and dragons and had battled her way through the harshest environments- both wild and political. After all she had done, at the very least she thought herself entitled to this, to love and be with Estinien. No matter how far apart she would be from him- **(Y/n)** would love him. Now all she needed to do was tell him that… _Fantastic_.

_Come along now **(Y/n)**!_ She thought scolding herself internally, “Estinien… what I am trying to say is that I… I love you.”

Finally! She had told him how she really felt. Being truthful about her feelings was not something she was used to and this was perhaps why her cheeks were now burning hotter than Ifrits fires. The cocky Dragoon responded with a smirk, “To think that _I_ of all people would capture the heart of the vaunted Warrior of Light,” he mused. His expression then softened into a smile, “But full well glad am that I did,” he said, now stroking her cheek. Almost as if by instinct, she nuzzled into his large hand. Its warmth spreading a pleasant tingling feeling through her cheek. A feeling of comfort washed over her and for the first time in a very long time, the overwhelming worries that threatened to consume her subsided, if only for a moment. Her heart was still thrashing around in her chest in excitement of course, but it was a feeling **(Y/n)** was beginning to enjoy. A soft sigh escaped her lips in response to his touch.

“It’s late, we should take our leave,” the Dragoon suddenly murmured, startling the warrior from her pleasant trance. “Oh… I see…” she responded, not hiding the disappointment in her voice. A smirk emerged upon Estiniens face, “Oh? You seem disappointed.” Her eyes opened wide in realisation. _Twelve above!_ tried to stutter out a retort but the words would not come. She then attempted to carry out a _tactical retreat_ from the elezens grasp but he stopped her, wrapping an arm further around her and pushing his hips into hers, “Don't worry, I have no intention of letting you go tonight,” he said, his voice low and seductive as he traced a finger along her jaw.

A small gasp escaped her lips… he didn’t mean… _that_ did he? It was no longer just her face that was burning hot, her whole body began to burn- ignited by the heat she could feel from Estiniens body, “Come, let’s find a place to retreat for the night,” he suggested. Still unable to use words and the floor now gaining her full attention, **(Y/n)** nodded in agreement.

\-----------------------------

It didn't take long for the two to find a small cave and set up camp for the night. "We shall have to set off to Ishgard at dawn," Estinien explained as he lit a small fire. "Indeed," **(Y/n)** responded, sighing at the thought. She couldn't help but be a little saddened by the idea. Tomorrow they would not only have to return to a city built upon conflict and lies, but the Warrior of Light would probably be enlisted to help solve said woes. Up here however, **(Y/n)** was alone with the man she loved, she didn't feel as though she was the Warrior of Light, she was just _**(Y/n)**_. She looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky as if searching for answers... Would she ever be aloud to live such a simple life? She shook her head to dispel such thoughts. She wanted to protect this realm, it truly felt like home to her now and Twelve be damned if she was going to lose it. She was lucky to have the life that she had and even more so now that there was a certain Dragoon in it.

The very same one of which had snuck up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Estinien pulled her into him nuzzling into her hair, his lips brushing against her ear making them twitch in response, "I've seen that look before..." he whispered, "You have a lot on your mind." She smiled softly in response, he was good at reading her. "I'm sure I can do something to alleviate those worries even if for only a night," his voice was low and oh so alluring.

"Estinien this.. I've never _been_ with anyone before," she blushed.

"I assumed... I'm honoured to be your first," he swallowed, his voice was rough, "Just let me do the _'work' _." Her heart throbbed in her chest, he was being so gentle. He nibbled on one of the miqo'tes sensitive ears earning a soft purr in response. Estiniens hands began to wonder across her stomach and waist as his head nuzzled into her neck, nibbling and kissing her skin. Each kiss sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine and through her body making her push up against him.__

_Lust_

That had to be what she was feeling. It was the only way she could describe this _urge_ she was having. **(Y/n)** not only wanted him, she _needed_ him. A soft hiss escaped the Dragoons lips as her behind pressed against him. His fingers traced up her neck to her jaw and tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck, she put up no resistance. **(Y/n)** could feel his lips part against her neck as he began to suck and bite her skin, his tongue working the area skillfully making **(Y/n)** gasp.

"Estinien..."

She turned to him, her want for him increasing with every breath. His large hand reached down to her behind, squeezing it and pushing her up into him. His other hand wrapped around her back pulling her to his chest. The tall elezen had pulled the warrior to her tiptoes leaving her entirely at his mercy. He pushed his lips onto hers roughly not even waiting for her lips to part before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She tipped her head back further to allow her lover full access to forcefully explore every part of her mouth with his tongue. **(Y/n)** had never been with anyone before but she was certainly no pushover so she returned the attack with an assault of her own. Her tongue danced around his in a fight for dominance. Judging from the pleased sounds he made in response, she was also a fast learner.

A moment later he pulled away, "You're wearing far too many clothes," he said, his voice full of want and desire. His hand moved to her shirt and began to slowly unbutton it as he stared into her eyes. They radiated with an undeniable hunger- this man wanted to devour her and she had every mind to let him. However, Estinien had awakened a carnal lust within _her_ , the Warrior of Light. She had never _had_ anyone before but she was going to _have_ him. She licked her lips, and smirked, "And I believe _you_ are also far too equipped sir Dragoon," she purred, her tail swishing from side to side mischievously. His eyes opened wide for a moment, apparently taken aback by her behaviour. _He probably wasn't expecting that_ , she thought amused. An excited look formed on the Dragoons face, "It would appear that I am," he responded. No longer bothering to remove her shirt in a conventional manner, he ripped the opening apart sending the remaining buttons flying everywhere. **(Y/n)** responded in kind. She ran her nimble hands across the latches and buckles of his armour, removing piece by piece as he proceeded to remove her weapons and belt to free her of her bothersome trousers. The pair only stopping to plant intermittent hot wet kisses upon each others lips until they were both down to naught but their smallclothes.

The two were now standing at arms length, their bodies achingly close to being completely bare, "Beautiful..." he said panting, his breath heavy and wet. Her cheeks darkened to a deep shade of scarlet as his eyes wandered all over her body. Although it was not long before her eyes followed suit, unable to resist looking at his form. He was tall and slender but he did not lack muscle, it was quite the contrary. He was _very_ well built, his arms were muscular and strong, his chest was also well formed, dotted with scars and old wounds, it was toned and firm. She was quickly loosing herself in the very sight of him and It didn't take long for her lustful eyes to wander _further_ down the Dragoons body, the swelling bulge in the front of his smallclothes left very little to the imagination. Her breath grew heavier at the sight. This of course did not go unnoticed by Estinien who now had his signature smirk plastered on his face. He once again pulled her into an embrace, he ran his hands up and down her bare waist before returning to their previous location gripping her rear tighter than before as his hips grinded up against her. Her breath became ragged when she felt his length against her, fanning the flames that were now growing around her groin and threatening to consume her.

The Dragoon proceeded to kiss her deeply as he grabbed both her thighs, lifting them to his waist. **(Y/n)** wrapped her legs around him pressing her aching loins against the heat that was radiating from his, both groaned at the contact. Estinien then began to dot hot kisses along her collarbone as he lowered them down onto a makeshift bed of thick blankets. He lay her down gently onto her back, his body towered over hers- his hands were on either side of her and his hips were in between her legs. His body was close but not quite touching hers and the air between them was practically static. Her body began to quiver with anticipation for what was to come.

He lowered himself and his lips once again made contact with her collarbone. He gently nibbled and sucked the area before his lips began to trail down to her breasts. He slipped his warm hand underneath her chest wrap and skilfully unwrapped the garment leaving her exposed. Estinien licked his lips before tasting one of her breasts. Her breath was now practically audible as he left open mouthed kisses on the soft pliant flesh. The sharp contrast between the cool air and Estiniens hot breath on her skin made her body quiver. His tongue began to circle around her increasingly sensitive nipple making her breath catch in her throat. She ran her hands through his long silver hair gripping it in her fingers, urging him to end his ceaseless teasing, "Estiniennn..." she wined. **(Y/n)** could feel a smile form on his lips in response to her desperation. He gave in and finally took her in his mouth, flicking and swirling his hot wet tongue across the sensitive peak while he began to knead and fondle her other breast.

**(Y/n)** whimpered involuntarily at the intense sensations from her lovers skillful tongue. Embarrassed, she attempted to stifle her moans by covering her mouth with her hand. This did not go unnoticed by Estinien. He raised his head from her breast to look at her, "Don't..." He wrapped his hand around the warriors wrist and pulled her hand from her mouth. She resisted slightly, her cheeks were burning with embarrassment, "Your voice is lovely," he murmured, bringing his lips to her wrist, "Particularly when its singing my name," He said. **(Y/n)** was sure she could detect a mischievous glint in the dragoons eyes as he lowered his head once again. This time going past her her breasts, dotting kisses on her stomach and kneading her quivering flesh with his slightly calloused hands. Her want for him was becoming painful as he began to run his tongue along the hem of her pantalettes. Expectation began to run rampant in her as he ran his hands up her legs. His lips followed, kissing and licking the inside of her thighs achingly close to her groin. She squirmed under him, desperate for him to take her burning loins into his mouth. His hands ran up her thighs and finally removed the undergarment, flinging it haphazardly over his shoulder. She was now completely exposed to him. 

A smile spread across his face. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes as his head settled between her legs. His fingers parted her throbbing skin like petals. _Then it happened._ His hot tongue licked her entrance once, twice, many times. **(Y/n)** lost count as her back arched and her legs began to slowly kick out and stretch in elation. Estinien wrapped an arm around her hips keeping her in place as his tongue travelled to her sensitive bud, "Estiniee... _ahh!_ " She cried out his name as her toes curled and her hands desperately clenched at the blankets, the floor, _anything_ she could find to maintain some hold on reality as his hot tongue flicked back and forth. The Dragoon proceeded to part her throbbing flower and slowly, gently slipped a finger into her. She was no longer capable of being embarrassed as she let out a yelp. Her tail began to thrash wildly as he teased her, pressing down on her with the tip of his tongue, his finger thrusting and twisting making her call for him over and over. Her mind went blank and her body began to tremor as she let out a whimper- she was close. Close to what exactly she did not know but she did know that she wanted it, yearned for it.

But before she could reach her peak, Estinien withdrew. She let out a whine, her body aching and throbbing. Judging by the look on her Dragoons face, _he knew_ and teased her further by licking the nectar that was dripping from his hand as he looked at her. Love in his eyes, "You taste... delicious..." he panted. **(Y/n)** blushed furiously at this unseen side of him.

Her body still quivering and throbbing, her eyes travelled down to his bulging package. She wanted to do the same to him. To make him moan and whimper as he had done to her, "E.. Estinien, I want to t... touch,"

"Not this time..." He interrupted. His hand caressed her cheek, "Tonight, let me serve you..."


	9. I Yield (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etinien POV: Up here in the sea of clouds, Estinien and the WOL are in their own world.

There she was, clothed only in the flickering light of the campfire and panting desperately. His beautiful Warrior of Light. _What had he done to deserve her?_ He didn't know but silently, he thanked whichever beings were listening.

Estinien could still taste her on his lips, she tasted wonderfully sweet. Just as sweet as her voice had been as she called for him. Filled with desperation and want and lust and love, she had practically sang for him.

Twelve above he _wanted_ her.

Blood was rushing through his body spreading an unbearable heat. He was burning for her and he could tell she felt the same. “I don’t think I can control it any longer,” he murmured. She smiled softly and nodded, her eyes glistening and filled with love. Suddenly, the warrior reached for his hips, her fingers slipped underneath the hem of his briefs and released his throbbing member. She let out a small gasp and her soft cheeks glowed. **(Y/n)** was being rather bold considering she had never been with anyone before. Although considering her reputation for doing the impossible he supposed that not a lot daunted her. He smirked slightly at the thought.

Estinien gently took her wrist and pushed her back down onto the make-shift bed, pressing his length against her silken wet flower. Her hips bucked as she released breathy moans in response, “Estiniennn…” She whimpered, “Please… I can’t take it any longer… I need you.” She pleaded. He moved his hips back and forth covering himself in her nectar. It was taking all the self-control he could muster not to just take her. But that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to savour her, for her first time to be romantic and tender. But gods she was testing him.

Unable to take it any longer, Estinien positioned himself at her opening and plunged into her. They each called out their lovers’ name in unison. He was inside her and it took every effort not to move wildly, he waited for a moment so as not to hurt her any more than he already had. “Gods… Estinien…” She panted. “Forgive me… I was too rough,” He mumbled.

“No you weren’t… please,” Her voice filled with desire. **(Y/n)** looked deep into his eyes, her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him closer. A hiss escaped his lips, _this woman has well and truly defeated me,_ he mused as his hips slowly began to move. The feeling of their skin rubbing together was electric and excited the dragoon more and more as her soft but toned skin moved beneath his own. “Yes… please,” she was pleading for him, her breath ragged. He brought his lips to her neck, marking her. Although he knew he could never own her, at the very least he could dissuade these _admirers_ Count Fortemp had informed him of. His feelings of jealously not helped by the carnal lust running rampant. Her nails ran down his back seemingly in response, gripping his flesh as the miqo’te began to return the kisses, sucking and licking his burning skin, most likely marking _him_ this time.

_More._

He lifted her legs to his shoulders so that he could sink into her further. A deep husky growl escaped his lips at the overwhelming feeling of his lovers tight warmth gripping him. He was being overtaken, his thrusts becoming harder. “Don’t stop Estinie-ahh!” Gods, she was calling for him, moaning for him, begging for him, “ **(Y/n)** …” He groaned. The lewd noises from their hot sweating flesh smacking together only made his need for her greater.

”Ah! Wait! I… I think I…” She whimpered, her centre gripping and twitching around his engorged manhood. Her moans began to turn to shouts and pleads. She was reaching her peak; her tail was thrashing and her back arched. “T… Together, I’m almost…” He grunted, his thrusts once again increasing in speed and pressure.

Then finally, the burning strain that had been building threatened to release itself as she trembled under him, her core tightened around him and went into spasm. Warm juices spilled from her, covering him. Any self-control he had left had now dissipated. His cock was now twitching and ready to burst, he pulled himself from her, spilling his seed on her stomach and breasts as if a great damn of water had been released. “ **(Y/n)**!” He called for her as she did him. 

He admired her for a few moments before releasing her legs from his grasp. He lay down next to her. Both were panting uncontrollably, their breath uneven as he took her quivering body into his and wrapped his arms around his radiant Warrior of Light. She took one of the thick blankets and she snuggled into him. Here, in this cave wrapped up together underneath a blanket, they were in their own world. There was no pain, no war, no dangerous missions and tasks. There was only the woman he loved encased in his arms.

She was now sleeping soundly. Her hair a mess and unkempt reflected a more primal and wilder side to her that only _he_ had seen. Her body was soft, toned and quite obviously battle worn. He could feel the scars on her back, dotted here and there, some larger than others. He began to wonder how and when she got them. What were those adventures like? What sights did she see? 

It was then Estinien remembered just how astounding the woman he had in his arms truly was, he had heard of her greatest exploits, hells he had even seen one of them himself. He had also witnessed some of the small ones. The little jobs and small favours she had done. Helping people in whatever way she could. He felt like he knew more about her than any, but at the same time felt as though he knew next to nothing.

Where had she come from? What was her family like? Why did she choose the life of an adventurer? So many questions were swirling in his mind as he admired her. The back of his fingers brushed her soft cheek. Estinien had now fully resigned himself to the fact that he was a starry-eyed fool, of which she was the cause. His heart felt as though it were swelling and almost ready to burst, “ _I love you…_ ” He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Eventually his eyes became heavy as sleep came to take him. His dreams that night were filled with thoughts of her and hope for the future.

Estinien couldn’t have known then, just how much their love for each other would be tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't realised I had taken this chapter down to edit. Apologies ^^; the next few chapters are on their way, I just need to type them up and edit a few things ^^


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOL/ Aymeric POV: Estinien is nowhere to be found. Our lovely Warrior of Light is a tad bit drunk. And Aymeric has been left to deal with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love triangle!

The Warrior of Light had found herself in quite the precarious situation. A few nights previous, she had... _given_ herself to a certain bad mannered, bad mouthed, sarcastic dragoon. They had spent the morning after in an awkward silence. **(Y/n)** had found it rather difficult to get dressed after Estinien had ripped her shirt from her in a carnal lust. A memory that made her cheeks blush profusely. Estinien on the other hand, had no difficulty re-equipping his armor, but the man seemed to struggle to even given her eye contact. After that... well, that was it. They both went their separate ways. Despite professing their love for one another, they had neither spoken nor seen each other since that morning.

And now... well now she was in quite the predicament.

"Here a pint o' ale on the house!"

If there was anything in Eorzea that could fell the Warrior of Light, this was it. She liked the odd drink here and there. But there had been times when she had indulged in more than what she was capable of, awakening to find herself in a pile of rubble with ten or so of her fellow drunkards passed out on the floor. A lot of the time they were adorned with injuries...

"Go on! Drink up! Yav' earned it lass!" Well, I suppose it would be rude to refuse... and one should be ok. She thought, trying to convince herself that she won't go overboard this time. Besides a drink would help her forget a certain elezen for a night. "Alright why not!"

In one big sweeping motion **(Y/n)** grabbed her well-earned ale and gulped it down in desperation. Its slight fizz tickled her throat, gulping it down as if it were like sweet nectar. She felt revitalized. 

Gods she wanted to forget her troubles. 

"Well, if it aint the warrior o' light _hic_ ," a drunken voice bellowed from the crowded tavern. **(Y/n)** slammed her pint on the counter and turned her gaze toward the random drunkard, "Thank you for reminding me, I'd almost forgotten," she smirked. It only took one pint, but the alcohol had already started to get to her. She was not in the mood to be reminded of who she was, she was drinking to forget. "What can I do for you, fine _ser_?" She asked, a smirk still plastered on her face.

Feeling somewhat brave the fool started flinging insults, "well I've 'eard somewhere that the realms _mightiest_ cannit 'old her drink," the oaf smirked.

_Thinks he's clever does he? Or is he in want of a challenge?_

The warrior chuckled mockingly at the man. It might be true that she couldn't hold her drink. Definitely not something she would bet the safety of the realm on that's for sure. But it wasn't the cleverest of ideas to start anything when she had been drinking. Alcohol had a tendency to bring out her violent side. 

The cretin, now obviously fuming at the warriors' retort boomed, "Little miss thinks somethins _funny_ does she?" He placed his hairy unclean hand upon her arm, gripping it with all his might.

Now she was angry.

Never one to shy from a challenge, she looked up from the counter and glared at the bumbling oaf. She began to tense the muscles in her arm, making the imbeciles grip grow looser. Shocked at her strength, the would-be challenger fell on to his behind, releasing his grip in the process. "The only thing that's funny in here, is the _smell_ radiating from you," **(Y/n)** scoffed maintaining her glare.

Her presence suddenly began to feel larger, more dangerous. The endless chatter and obnoxious laughing died down. All were silent. None dared move. Sweat began to pour from the warriors latest victim as he began to scootch away shamelessly. Until finally, the silence was broken. "Barkeep, another if you will." **(Y/n)** asked quietly making sure to be polite. He's probably seen far worse than this. She smiled and pushed her empty cup towards him. _Screw it another pint won't hurt_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day for Aymeric de Borel. Nidhogg had been defeated, but there was still work to be done.

A thousand years of blood and lies...

How was he to deal with that? He let out a deep sigh. Confronting his father would certainly be on his list. Those who knew the truth had a responsibility to tell the truth.

He looked down at his desk. It was piled high with books, files and reports. "But first... paper work," he sighed, smiling slightly. He picked up his quill and started writing reports and signing documents. Much of the city would have to be rebuilt. Building supplies would have to be procured. As well as artisans and workmen for rebuilding. Soldiers and chirurgeons would most likely be in need to help the wounded and maintain the piece in coming days. There may be a rebellion when the truth came to light... Then there were the other city-states to deal with. Now that the war was over, building relations was more important than ever. Perhaps rebuilding a relationship with the dravanian's would be possible?

He paused for a moment. 

The sudden weight of it all started to bear on him. Crushing him, suffocating him, consuming him.

That was when _she_ came to mind. How did she do it? The savior of the realm, champion of champions. Going wherever the realm needed her. The Warrior of Lights pretty face flashed before his eyes. His sad smile turned to one of happiness.

Aymeric placed his quill down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. Just thinking of her made his whole being feel at ease. He admired her immensely. Going off on adventures to far and distant lands, fighting down beast and foe alike. Gods what it must feel like. Was it terrifying? Exciting? Exhilarating?

When she had the time, she would sometimes send letters of her latest exploit. Not a task he asked of her, but one the warrior of light did for him nonetheless. But **(Y/n)** would never write about how she felt. She would write of the weather, the landscape and what strategies she used against her newest foe. The warrior would never specify if the battle was hard fought or an easy victory, but he could always hazard a guess from the dirt and bloodstains and slight tears of the paper her adventures were written on.

He appreciated the gesture... and had hoped it meant something more, that she thought of him with the same fondness he did her. He stood from his desk and walked to the window.

Outside the snow was falling softly, cloaking the city peaceful silence. Ishgard could finally slumber in peace... for now at least. But inside a storm was brewing. Aymerics face had clouded over.

There had been rumors of late.

Rumors about the state of the warrior of lights love life of all things. His hands curled into a fist.

Was this jealously?

She had been seen with Estinien (of all people) quite often. Odd, considering neither were known for being social creatures. If the rumors were to be believed, they've gotten rather... _familiar_ with each other. Of course, he wished nothing but happiness for Estinien, one of his closest friends. But he couldn't seem to stop his feelings for her. They were growing at an alarming rate and tried as he might, they could not be stopped.

"Lord Commander?" A hurried knock pulled Aymeric from his thoughts.

"Yes? Come in," he responded, somewhat perturbed. What could anyone possibly want at this hour?

The door opened, it was Lucia, "Forgive me Lord Commander, I know it is late and you have much to do, but I thought I should inform you immediately." She explained. 

"Go on." He gestured for her to come into the room. She stood before his desk at attention.

"I don't quite know the details myself, sir. But it would appear as though there has been an incident in a local tavern," she elucidated.

"A bar fight?

"Erm.. well yes my lord, but it would appear as though the Warrior of Light is involved," she said, quite sheepishly, "It would appear that the temple knights are still trying to calm her." Aymerics eyes opened wide in shock. A thousand thoughts started whizzing in his mind. Gods!

"Which tavern?" He asked sternly. Lucia was taken aback.

"B..But Lord Commander," she stuttered. But Aymeric was already striding towards the door of his office. He had an inkling as to where she would be. 

"Lucia, I'm leaving," he stated.

"Ah, yes my Lord." Lucia looked on in stunned silence before dutifully following her commander to their destination. 

Aymeric had barely even stepped outside the building when he heard the commotion. All he had to do was follow the screams. God forbid should she ever become an enemy.

With Lucia close behind, the pair made their way through the streets with great haste. Until finally they came to the dingy tavern in question. 

Bursting through the doors, they were greeted with a sight that was... certainly impressive. There she was, sat with a bottle in hand upon a pile of defeated drunkards and knights with a grin plastered on her face. She took a swig of gods know what, spilling the mystery liquid slightly. It dripped from her mouth, down her neck and then to... well, Aymeric eyes dared not venture _there._

"Aymeric! _Hic!_ My dear friend!" she shouted. Good gods. The warrior of light shouting? To think he'd see the day. She stood from her throne of would-be challengers and walked victoriously towards him, "I have to sayyy commander ya knights may need a tad bit _hic_ more trainin'," she slurred as she stumbled her way over to him. "They're a teensy bit on the weak side hahaha!" She chuckled loudly as she gave the commander a friendly hard slap on the shoulder. An _ooft_ sound escaped his lips involuntarily. She was strong.

Before he had a chance to recover. She had squared up to him. Her body was close and she held his gaze captive. Her beautiful purple eyes were filled with alcohol fueled fire. Although she was shorter in stature, she felt bigger. "How about it Lord Commanda Sir? Ya wanna rrrumble with me too?" She chuckled, a playful smirk spread across her lips. Rumble?

He chuckled in response to her, "As wonderful as the offer is, I am afraid I will have to decline." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Despite her relaxed drunken attitude her shoulders were tense. She was shaking slightly. "Are you quite alright?" He asked. Although he managed to keep his voice low, he could do naught to hide his worry. Her eyes opened wide in response to his question. _Ah... did I strike a nerve?_ His heart was about ready to burst as she bit her lip. She must have been holding a lot back. What a fool he's been. Even the warrior of light must have worries.

Aymerics grip on the warrior tightened slightly. The temptation to pull her into his arms was becoming overwhelming. "Aymer- I mean Lord Commander, I'm quite alright. I apologise for the inconvenience I have caused." She explained. Her head lowered and suddenly seemed to sober up immediately. She stepped from his grasp. "Are you sure? If aught ails you th-" 

"Please... You need not concern yourself," she interrupted. **(Y/n)** bowed politely and strode away, placing a sack of gil to the bar keep on the way out. Most likely to pay for any damage Aymeric thought. 

He was disappointed. He had hoped that she would rely on him if only a little. 

Was he not worthy enough? Did she not trust him? Or was it just her? She certainly wasn't vocal. Perhaps she didn't want to worry others. Perhaps she thinks it her duty to take others worries? Or perhaps it was because she already had someone to alieviate her worries...

Aymeric looked down at his hands. They still felt warm from where he touched her. They remembered her skin, her heat and they desperately wanted more.

"Lord Commander?" Lucia ask, sounding concerned. Aymeric stood tall and made sure his emotions weren't on show. He had much to do. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

_Fantastic._

**(Y/n)** was now wandering the streets of Ishgard. Her feelings of guilt and regret had almost entirely sobered her up. "What am I doing? I should not be acting this way," she sighed bumping slightly into a wall. "Hah I'm still _hic_ a tad bit tipsy it would seem," she mumbled slumping to the floor. This corner will do for tonight...

The mighty warrior of light, oh how low she had fallen.

Had she always been like this? She didn't know. Hells, she didn't even know where she was from, if she had family, what she was like when she was a child. She knew nothing. She had no memory from before the calamity. She only remembered what came after. Like the feelings of hope she had that day she rode through the desert on a rickety old carriage. The feeling of awe she had when she first stepped through the great gates of Ul'dah. She remembered all those she had met after, her friends and her foes. What a journey she had been on. To think someone such as her would bear so many titles and achieve so much.

_Then why am I sat on a stone cold pavement, drunk, in pain, watching the snow fall?_

A small cold tear began to fall.

_Stop_.

Then came another

_No._

And another

_"Please no. If I start now, I won't stop. It'll all come out. My mask will break..."_ **(Y/n)** bit her lip in response. The tears stopped. She began to breathe deeply. In and out. In and out. Her heart rate slowed, her mind became clearer. And just like that, she had calmed herself. "I'll be fine. I can do this." She reassured herself and began to push herself from the ground when a hand was thrust before her. She looked up to see who it was.

"Even _you_ need help sometimes," he smiled. 


End file.
